


Hot for Teacher

by FayeHunter



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dad Ashton, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Uncle Michael, What can i say Michael likes the new teacher, daycare worker Luke, he’s a flight attendant too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: Michael doesn’t want to be up this early bringing his niece to school. At least the teacher is hot
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Hot for Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one again, part of a larger fic I have yet to write. A prequel of sorts. [Molly](https://staticsounds.tumblr.com/) Requested “the fuck who are you” with Muke so. Enjoy some daycare worker Luke, uncle Michael fic. One day I’ll write the whole thing

Michael grumbles, cracking his eyes open to glance at his alarm clock. It glares a bright red 6:00am at him. Considering this is Michael’s week off from flying and he should be sleeping in, it’s far too early for him to be awake. Michael groans, burying his face and muffling a scream when his phone rings again, the reason he’s even awake this early. It goes silent before playing the opening chords of  _ Timber _ play again. Michael reaches for the phone, grabbing it, and swiping to answer it, not bothering to check the name. 

“What?” he mumbles across the line. Michael can hear a shout across the line that sounds like Rose, an answering of Ashton going “ _ Sweetheart please Daddy’s on the phone _ .”

“Ashton?”

“Sorry, hi. Listen, I know it’s your day off Michael-”

“It’s my week off,” Michael corrects, letting the annoyance bleed through the line. Ashton sighs.

“I know it’s your week off, but I need you to take Rose to daycare.”

“Why can’t you do it? It’s 6:00am.”

“I can’t do it because Calum’s out of town flying and my employee just bailed on me because they’re sick. I need to go open the bakery now instead of going in once I drop Rose off,” Ashton says. He sounds desperate, which is never a good look on Ashton. He must be really desperate to call Michael so early.

Michael groans, rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. Michael likes Rose. She’s adorable and she’s four and Michael loves his niece dearly. Ashton and Calum adopted her as a baby and even though Michael’s wary of small children and breaking them, Michael adores her. She’s his little buddy and he can’t wait to corrupt her when she’s old enough for good music and comic books. He knows Ashton and Calum have been stressed lately, between the weird hours at Ashton’s bakery and Calum flying longer distances with his airline. Michael’s just lucky that he has vacation time built into his schedule and that he’s a flight attendant, not a pilot.

“Fine. I’ll take her,” Michael says. Ashton breathes out a sigh of relief, thanking him profusely. Michael grumbles again, promising to be there in 30 minutes, hears the cheer from Rose when Ashton tells her Michael’s picking her up before he hangs up.

It doesn’t take long for Michael to get ready, throwing on a black hoodie and some jeans. He brushes his teeth and scrubs at his face, deciding that he probably has time to grab Dunkin’ Donuts without being late. He deserves an iced coffee and a bagel. 

He shows up to Ashton and Calum’s place with 10 minutes on his timeframe. Ashton’s standing outside, holding Rose’s hand, and looking impatient and stressed. Rose doesn’t care, bouncing on the balls of her feet and grinning. She looks cute, little floral dress and matching pink shoes, brown curls pulled back into a ponytail with a pink ribbon, wearing  _ The Little Mermaid _ backpack Michael bought her. He’s not sure why kids need backpacks for daycare, but Michael’s not going to question it. Ashton rolls his eyes when he sees Michael sipping from the orange straw, grinning.

“I’m early,” he shouts from the rolled down window, Fall Out Boy blasting through the speakers. Rose shrieks in delight, rushing over to Michael when he opens the door and crouches down, flinging herself into his arms for a hug. 

“You are barely on time Michael,” Ashton says, dad scolding tone in his voice. Michael rolls his eyes, half listening as Rose gives him a rundown of her morning.

“Uncle Michael, you’re not listening,” she whines, tugging on Michael’s sleeve. Michael turns his head, smiling down at her.

“I’m listening, Rosie. You mentioned you brought Cinder with you today in your backpack. I can’t believe your dad agreed to that,” he says, bopping her on the nose. Rose giggles, scrunching up her nose. Ashton’s fussing around in the backseat, checking to make sure the child seat Michael’s had there for the last year has somehow not been messed with.

“I told him I was missing Papa so he told me I could bring Cinder. See?” Rose says, pulling out her little green and purple dragon from her backpack, holding it up to show him. Michael smiles, nodding his approval.

“You gotta hide her though. Don’t want any of the other kids to know you have a cool dragon,” Michael says, seriously. Rose nods, putting Cinder back into her bag and zipping it up.

“Okay, kiddo time to go. You don’t want to be late,” Ashton says. He picks Rose up, resting her on his hip to rub their noses together in a “nose kiss,” as he likes to call it. Rose giggles, throwing her arms around Ashton’s neck and returning the kiss. It melts Michael’s heart a little bit and he’s already sad for Ashton and Calum the day Rose wants to be an adult and stops wanting to hug or kiss either of them.

Ashton gets Rose into the car seat, pressing one last kiss to her cheek before he stands up and closes the door.

“Will you-”

“I will text you when I drop her off. Do you want me to pick her up too?”

“Please. I don’t know if I’ll be able to leave the bakery in time to get her. It’s going to be one of those days,” Ashton says, relieved when he squeezes Michael’s arm. 

“As long as I’m still on the approved for pick up list. And you give me a brownie.”

“Done,” Ashton says, nodding, heading back to the sidewalk. Michael grins, rounding his car to the driver’s seat. Ashton waves at Rose as Michael starts the car out, pulling out onto the street, letting the GPS guide them to the school, Fall Out Boy still playing softly in the background.

“Uncle Michael?”

“Yeah kiddo?”

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too. I’m on vacation this week though, so I’ll probably be around more to hang out with my favorite girl,” Michael says, glancing into the rearview mirror. Rose smiles, swinging her legs in the car seat.

“Will you take me to the park this week?”

“Absolutely. Maybe we can convince your dad to come with us too,” he says. Rose nods seriously, going back to staring out the window as they drive through town. It’s peaceful this early in the morning. Michael wishes he could get the chance to be even a little more permanent in a place like this, have more of a home. Michael’s restless though. He likes the skies and the travel too much. 

Michael listens to Rose call out parts of the neighbor that she finds interesting, letting it guide him to her school. He doesn’t realize till he pulls into the lot and sees that it’s emptier that he realizes they might be cutting it close on time. He parks the car, going to the backseat to unbuckle Rose and pick her out of the car and give her her backpack. He holds her hand and tugs her off towards the school building. 

“Rose, you’re gonna have to lead us. I don’t know where your classroom is,” he says. Rose nods seriously, taking off in the direction of her classroom. Michael’s barely letting her lead, taking to get them to the classroom faster, so he doesn’t have to deal with some teacher complaining that he made Rose late and call Ashton to complain about him as well.

“We’re gonna be late,” Rose whines. Michael sighs, tugging her along besides him.

“We’re not late, we’re right on time Rose. See?” Michael says, coming to a stop right in front of her classroom door. It’s 7:58am. In Michael’s opinion, that’s on time.

What Michael’s not expecting is the very attractive man standing at the door. He vaguely remembers the teacher from last year, some older lady who was very sweet and used to shake Michael’s hand when he dropped off Rose. This man is not her. He’s tall, impossibly long legs and broad shoulders, short blonde curls around his face, bright blue eyes, and a beard. He’s grinning brightly at Rose, who shrieks in delight and lets go of Michael’s hand, rushing over to her teacher. Michael’s still rooted to his spot in the hallway, staring at the man in stunned silence.

“The fuck? Who are you?” Michael blurts out. Rose gasps, yelling “ _ Swear jar _ ” but Michael’s too focused on the man in front of him. When the fuck did the school replace the other lady from last year? The one that’s not going to cause Michael to have a crisis on school property because of how fucking pretty they are. 

“Language. There are children here,” the man chides, corners of his mouth pulled up in a teasing smile. He’s got a dimple. Michael’s screwed. 

“Mr. Luke, this is my Uncle Michael. He brought me today and look at what he and Daddy let me bring,” Rose says, tugging at Luke’s pants. Luke drops to his knees, watching as Rose pulls Cinder out. Luke reaches out to stroke her head, smiling. 

“She’s beautiful. Why don’t you keep her in your bag so you don’t lose her?” Luke suggests. Rose nods, turning around to wave at Michael before she runs off to her seat. Luke stands up straight, turning to Michael and smiling. 

“Luke Hemmings, daycare teacher,” he says, holding out his hand. Michael takes it, shaking his hand. 

“Michael Clifford, flight attendant and resident uncle.” 

“Will you get back to pick up Rose?” 

“Yeah. I’m on child duty today while Calum’s working and Ashton is having a bakery crisis.” 

“3:00pm sharp Mr. Clifford. Don’t want to leave a bad impression if you’re late,” Luke says. He winks, turning to his classroom and closing his door. Michael’s left there stunned in the hallway. Why on Earth does the new teacher have to be so attractive? Now Michael knows he’s going to be offered to come and get Rose more often if it means seeing Luke. And why is Michael a sucker for a pretty guy? He needs another cup of coffee to go think about it for sure. Ashton will be hearing about hot daycare worker Luke Hemmings.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings, or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!


End file.
